Una noche en el teatro
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Jem y Will, antes del huracán Tessa Gray. 1º (aunque muy bien compartido) puesto en el reto temático de julio "Parabatai", del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"


_Este fic participa en el reto: Parabatai, del foro Cazadores de Sombras. Y Jem y Will no son míos más que en sueños, pertenecen a Cassandra Clare._

* * *

_**Una noche en el teatro**_

* * *

La subterránea era una afamada actriz de la escena londinense, primera artista bajo los focos del _Royal Drury Lan_e, uno de los teatros más antiguos y emblemáticos de Londres._ Linda_, también _Lane_, tal vez llamada así porque constituía la esencia misma del teatro, hacía las veces de todo un poco: actriz principal, cantante soprano de voz suave y triste, musa de dramas de Shakespeare… Declamaba desde soliloquios de Lord Byron a tragedias de Oscar Wilde, incluso se atrevía con la poesía de Tennyson, o entonaba sonatas con letra de carácter popular, toda una variedad de registro.

Se trataba de un ser mágico, para más señas, no ciudadana de la Corte Seelie, sino una de los hijos de Lilith (que van mucho más por libre); la cual usaba un hechizo que enmascaraba su verdadera piel, tan blanca que resultaba traslúcida. No poseía la palidez nívea de los hijos de la noche, su piel era tan fina como el papel cebolla, prácticamente transparente. Aunque a ojos del graderío, que la aclamaba con furia en cada inflexión de su tono de voz, ella era una bella dama de sonrisa inquieta, piel de porcelana, mejillas sonrosadas y unos dramáticos ojos tristes.

Linda, qué apropiado nombre, también ocultaba con un simple encantamiento el verdadero color de su pelo, un verde tan brillante que ni siquiera las colinas de Gales debían conocer.

El tono esmeralda en sus ojos no había, ni debía ocultarlo, aunque ese era un verde triste, no apagado, pero triste. Triste sin más.

_Un ser exquisito y delicado, sobrecogedor y tenebroso, todo a la vez; con y sin hechizo_, pensó Will, quien pocas veces prestaba atención al atractivo de un subterráneo, y menos a la cruel belleza de un hada, o al gélido encanto de un vampiro. Para él se trataba de seres sin pulso, ni calor, vacíos de piel hacia dentro; aunque no negaba que pudieran poseer alma. Un alma la tiene cualquiera, incluso un alma hermosa. Y aquella mujer, esa bruja, para más señas, además de su colosal rareza, tenía un alma, o un aura, o algo, que hacía que se le retorcieran las entrañas. No era un retorcimiento de tripas desagradable, sólo una sensación rara. De lo más rara. Como una premonición.

Tal vez fuera porque sabía que la iban a matar. Lo había escuchado entre susurros quedos dentro del Club Pandemonium. Rencillas de subterráneos, desavenencias posiblemente relacionadas con el amor, o con haberse saltado una norma nunca escrita del submundo. Daba igual. Will sabía que estaría allí la noche del crimen, para resolverlo, por supuesto.

Jem y él se encontraban agazapados en un nicho cubierto por una tela de terciopelo color burdeos cayéndoles desde el altísimo techo del escenario (un lugar destinado a esconder el atrezzo, no a esconderles a ellos), en plena misión no oficial. O lo que es lo mismo, no aprobada por la Clave, y ni mucho menos por Charlotte.

Y en esta ocasión, ninguno de ellos iba ataviado con su habitual traje de combate de cazadores de sombras. Ambos vestían unos anticuados uniformes de Scotland Yard, la policía metropolitana de Londres.

Jem había afirmado sentirse ridículo con la vestimenta, sobre todo por el casco. A lo que Will había contestado: _"No digas tonterías Carstairs, estás despampanante"; _y entonces Jem había cedido, como siempre lo hacía ante las descabelladas ocurrencias de Will. Siempre que éstas no implicaran un peligro inminente e insalvable del que no estaba seguro fuera a poder hacerse cargo. Siempre tomaba dosis extras de Yin Fen, si tenía que seguir a Will a alguna parte, y pedía a Agatha un té triple, con la intención de tener los sentidos todo lo alerta que fuera posible. Era Will, imprevisible, temerario, duro de mollera, y su mejor amigo, su parabatai, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nada lo dañara. Bastante estrago hacía él ya consigo mismo como para añadir más dolor. Era Will. Su Gran Incógnita, su mejor amigo, su hermano, su parabatai.

Will consiguió los mencionados uniformes en una subasta de Sotheby´s. En realidad había acudido allí con la intención de hacerse con una pareja de anillos forjados en la Corte Seelie, que de alguna forma habían ido a parar a manos de los mundanos. Según se decía en el submundo, esos anillos propiciaban la comunicación telepática a larga distancia, por lo que Will pensó que habrían de pertenecerles a Jem y a él. Aunque lo cierto es que ellos dos ya casi rozaba la telepatía sin necesidad de objetos dotados de algún tipo de hechizo. La magia de la unión entre parabatais, decía Will, aunque en el fondo sabía que la magia no se hallaba en una Marca trazada en el pecho, sino en lo más profundo de ellos mismos.

En aquella ocasión, la de la subasta de Shoteby´s, Will se decantó por un sencillo disfraz de caprichoso niño rico (usó monóculo, y todo, aunque su edad no lo requiriese), y vestido con sus mejores galas, sabía que resultaba insoportablemente atractivo. Prometía ser una noche épica de embuste y pujas, pena que no pudiera llevarse a Jem. Los anillos estaban destinados a ser el regalo de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, no convenía que él estuviera presente.

Por desgracia, sus sueños de trolas francamente creíbles y éxito arrollador en la subasta se fueron a pique, por culpa de una verdadera niña rica, una snob adinerada de verdad, de belleza imposible y rubios rizos. Y él acabó cambiando dos antiguallas de uniformes de Scotland Yard, por todas las monedas mundanas que llevaba en sus bolsillos. Había decidido sacar algo de allí, y lo había hecho, sólo quedaba encontrarle alguna utilidad.

Y se la encontró. A los pocos días, de hecho.

Iluminado por la escasa luz del escenario que se colaba entre las cortinas, Will miró a su amigo, embelesado por la música, con esa expresión liviana de felicidad que se le dibujaba en la cara si hermosas notas inundaban el aire. Y de repente, sin previo aviso ni razón, comenzó a sentirse culpable. Culpable por Jem.

Lo que hacía un segundo había considerado liviano en su rostro, empezó a parecerle lánguido, demacrado, y la escasez de luz, en lugar de oscurecerlo lo convertía en casi transparente, dejando a la vista venas azules en el cuello, bajo los ojos, en la sien.

_Jem es lo único que me he permitido tener_, se escuchó decirse a sí mismo Will, no en voz alta, claro, para nada querría alarmar a Jem. Pero siempre existía la duda; esa duda que a veces conseguía ahogar en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, pero que otras salía a flote, como un pecio fantasma que hubiera naufragado y volviera a renacer, ondeando un bandera pirata de tibias y calavera, cruelmente parecida a la cara de Jem, si continuaba con esa tendencia de perder piel, y más piel, y más piel.

Si Jem moría antes de tiempo, el Ángel no lo permitiera, y era culpable la maldición, su maldición, Will no creía que lo pudiera soportar, cargar con esa culpa. Con otra culpa. Aunque lo que Will sabía, pero no se atrevía a reconocer, es que lo que iba a resultarle insufrible, e iba a vaciarle del todo y para siempre, sería la muerte de Jem. La ausencia de Jem. No le gustaba pensarlo, porque, simplemente, se moría de miedo. Completamente solo, sin Jem.

"Sabes Jem, últimamente frecuento un antro de muy mala reputación", dijo Will en un susurro, por decir algo.

Empezaban a dolerle las piernas por pasar tanto tiempo agazapado en ese nicho, soportando el pesado uniforme policial, mucho menos ligero y flexible que traje de combate (¡Qué gran idea, Will!). Y necesitaba desesperadamente ocupar con algo su cabeza que no fuera la maldición, su maldición, la de cualquiera que tuviera la valentía (y las ganas) de acercarse más de la cuenta a él.

El embrujo de la chica del escenario había desaparecido, como siempre le ocurría con las chicas: le interesaban tres minutos, y tras ellos, el hechizo se desvanecía, cual gota de agua dulce en el salado mar. Tal vez si no hubiera tantas chicas, se decía Will, lograría prestarles algo más de atención. Tal vez algún día aparecería una chica diferente, distinta a todas ellas, y lograría prestarle atención durante horas y días, incluso meses o años, ¿quién sabe?, el destino podía resultar de lo más… imprevisible. Y Will lo quería imprevisible, por Jem. Podía verlo, escrito en tinta negra, ocupando toda la página principal del _The Times_:

_**De manera totalmente imprevista, Jem Carstairs, amigo y parabatai de Will, se cura por completo y para siempre**_.

Y en letra más pequeña, como una entradilla, podría poner:

**Y no sólo eso, además vivirá cien años, o mil, o más, vivirá tantos como quiera; vivirá y vivirá y vivirá.**

_Para ya, estúpido_, se instó Will. Sabía de sobra que no se le estaba permitido pensar así; lo primero, lo de la chica con agallas, podría ser una masacre, un suicidio para la pobre incauta. Un asesinato en toda regla para él. Y lo segundo, era aferrarse a un imposible, y luego, la locura. Más locura. Todavía mucha más.

"¿Otro más?", preguntó Jem, sin hacerle mucho caso, tenía toda su atención puesta en la escena, y sus oídos llenos de la dulce música que emanaba del cuarteto de cuerda, haciendo magia con sus sentidos, dejándose llevar y llevar y llevar. Deseaba que el sueño eterno, el viaje tras la muerte, fuera en algo parecido a aquella sensación de estar flotando.

"Otro de tantos", contestó Will. "Pero este es nuevo. Tienen la mejor ginebra del país, y las cortesanas más bellas y dispuestas. Deberías acompañarme en la próxima incursión que haga a ese templo del vicio, Carstairs"

"Tal vez en mi próxima existencia", repuso Jem. "Que, como bien sabes, no se halla tan distante en el tiempo", añadió en voz más baja, ni medio susurro.

La música estaba llevando el sueño de la melancolía a Jem, y Will la odiaba por eso, por arrebatárselo. Maldijo mentalmente a las suaves notas tristes, al cuarteto de cuerda, y a la actriz subterránea que representaba ese drama musical, con voz dulce y desgarrada. _Malnacidos todos_, pensó, por llevar la tristeza a los pensamientos de su amigo y apartarlo de él.

_¿Si tan sólo fuera eso lo que podía apartarlo de él?_

Will optó por continuar con la charla desenfadada. No soportaba ver ningún tipo de pesar en la cara de Jem, aunque supiera que su dolor era constante, no aguantaba comprobarlo. El siempre fingía tan bien… fingía tan condenadamente bien.

"Habrá de ser en ésta, el destino así lo pide", aseguró Will. "Puede que el mundo del vicio y el desenfreno consigan unirnos todavía más. Y nuestro destino está unido, lo sabes tan bien como yo, Jem Carstairs".

"Tu destino en esta vida ha de ser matar demonios, no deambular de antro en antro cada noche. Y el mío es morir, Will, no es necesario que te lo recuerde. Nuestros destinos nos convierte en personas muy distintas".

"Por eso tu eres el más valiente de los dos", dijo Will, remitiéndose a la realidad de los hechos, y con la intención de devolver la ligereza a la conversación, de pronto tan sombría; sobre el destino y la muerte. Y Will quería ver a Jem lleno de vida, quería verlo comerse el mundo, hacerlo vibrar con su música.

Y _maldita música_, que ahora lo alejaba de él.

Jem no dijo nada en respuesta, y el silencio lo contuvo todo; enturbiado por algunas lánguidas notas, completamente desalentadoras, para Will.

"James", susurró Will de nuevo, y lo repitió hasta captar su atención.

"Jem, ¿crees que podría renacer siendo demonio? Ya sabes, como castigo a mis malos actos, y mi conocida responsabilidad para con el vicio"

"Creí que habías mencionado una babosa, hace poco, al hablar de tu próxima existencia", repuso Jem. "Una babosa a la que alguien echaba sal".

"Un demonio babosa será demasiado cruel hasta en mi caso", opinó Will.

"Oh", dijo Jem, "yo creo que sería una buena cura de humildad. Te librarías de las miradas soñadoras de todas esas chicas al pasar a tu lado; y de las de después, acusadoras y rabiosas por tu indiferencia. Y además, gracias al Ángel, se acabarían tus horribles rimas".

Will río por lo bajo, y declamo su respuesta, con una mano en el pecho, aunque sin poder darle la pompa que le habría gustado, contento de poder arrancar una sonrisa de Jem:

_"Sin saber cómo va la cosa,_

_Will se ha vuelto una babosa. _

_Sin haberlo deseado, _

_A babosa lo han castigado._

_Babosa en piel de serpiente,_

_Eso es contraproducente._

_Babosa y baba viscosa,_

_Qué criatura tan… tan… ¿pastosa?, ¿patosa?¿sosa?¿asquerosa?"_

"Definitivamente, asquerosa no es la palabra", dijo Will acariciándose la barbilla, y parecía dispuesto a continuar. Mientras Jem trataba de poner su cara de mayor reprobación; ¡qué infructuosa tarea! Pensaba comprarse unos tapones para los oídos con carácter de urgencia. Y sin embargo, maldito Will, siempre, siempre, siempre, acababa por hacerle reír. Y Jem soltó una carcajada involuntaria, solo una, si había más, sería como darle cuerda…

_"Babosa… ¡oh, babosa!..."_

"¡Detén ya esa horrible cosa!", soltó Jem, por lo bajini, y rimando sin quererlo.

"William Owen Herondale, nos van a pillar, así que contén tu lengua y tus versos para regalarlos a alguna de esas damas dispuestas a las que frecuentas".

Y Will cerró el pico… por el momento. Will nunca cerraba el pico de manera permanente. Estuvo con el pico cerrado alrededor de medio minuto, segundo arriba, segundo abajo.

"¿Sabes una cosa, Jem?", le preguntó.

Jem respiró profundo. "Sospecho que la sabré en breve, quiera o no"

"Cuando haya agotado todos mis sueños de gloria como nefilim, me mudaré al campo y mandaré a la Clave a tomar viento".

Jem volvió a reír, pero esta era su risa seria, sin risa por dentro.

"No serás capaz, y ambos lo sabemos. Para ti, ser cazador de sombras es igual que respirar, sería vivir sin aire, y eso te volvería loco. Todavía más, Will. ¡Y pobres de los que tengan que aguantarte!".

"Qué va", replicó Will, sabiendo que era mentira. La sangre nefilim corría en sus venas como agua hirviendo, como un huracán descontrolado, como un tsunami de furia, aire, fuego y destrucción, que le embotaba todos los sentidos. Pero él era más, quería ser más, quería que el resto lo vieran como algo más que: _un nefilim temerario que jamás llegará a los veinte. _

Quería ser él, y quería tener a Jem para siempre. Y ambas cosas eran imposibles.

"Viviré solo" continuó Will. "Seré un dramaturgo que cultiva un huerto en algún remoto lugar de Gales, lo más lejos posible de esta gris ciudad. Londres le resta brillo a mis bellos ojos, ¿no lo has notado?"

Cuando Jem estaba a punto de añadir algo a los desvaríos de Will, se apagaron cuantas luces había en el teatro. Will y Jem compartieron una mirada en la oscuridad, y salieron de ese nicho cubierto con una tela de terciopelo rojo. Y entonces gritó, y era ella sin duda, la dulce dama de tristes ojos que protagonizaba la escena y tenía embobado a Will, antes de que Will decidiera que era más divertido hablar de nada con Jem. Estar con Jem, al final era de eso de lo que iba todo el asunto, poder pasar todos los minutos posibles con Jem.

Se encendieron algunas luces desde el patio de butacas, focos señalando la mujer muerta sobre las tablas del escenario. La sangre roja haciendo juego con su rojo vestido, y saliendo, brotando, desbordando su garganta, rebanada por un certero tajo. Los ojos de la trágica protagonista de la noche, que tan pronto habían perdido su atención, dejaron de mirar de modo ausente, ahora perdidos en el cielo del techo. Había acabado su última función. No hubo aplausos.

"Pues era verdad", dijo Will, mientras ambos salían de su escondite y acudían a la escena del crimen, como si de verdad formaran parte de las fuerzas de seguridad del Imperio.

"Tendríamos que haber hecho algo, ha sucedido demasiado rápido y no estábamos prestando atención", se reprochó Jem, metiendo sutilmente la cabeza entre la congregación de policías de verdad que ya analizaban la escena.

Will, a su lado, se abría paso a empujones, y asentía con la cabeza. Es verdad, tendrían que haber hecho algo, ¿pero cómo, sin saber el cuándo o el quién?

Los dos acabaron en primera línea, con unas vistas sorprendentes del cadáver.

La subterránea conservaba el embrujo, y los dos esperaban que siguiera siendo así. De otra manera, sería el caos del desconcierto en el mundo de los mundanos. Más titulares:

_**Diva de pelo verde y piel de papel, cae fulminada, **_no_**, degollada, en mitad de las tablas del Drury Lane. La última nota triste de Linda Lane.**_

"Hermosa hasta con el blanco velo de la muerte", dijo Will, y todos miraron a Will. Jem, de hecho, miró a Will. Y todos miraron a Jem con expresivas caras de asombro. Será por el pelo y los ojos, se dijo Will; como se atrevan a decirle algo, les sacaré los ojos a ellos, añadió para sí mismo.

Pero no hubo que sacar ojos, porque otra voz señaló (lo que señalaba era un dedo, no la voz):

"¿Qué hacen dos adolescentes aquí, vestidos con uniformes de hace treinta años?".

Uno de esos policías de verdad, que habían acudido tan rápido, que parecía posible que estuvieran aguardando la tragedia.

Will y Jem se apartaron con cuidado del círculo de gente, con sonrisas de disculpa, no demasiado alegres (esa no era la ocasión), y desaparecieron en las sombras, igual que si nunca hubieran estado allí.

Pero ya tenían caso, tenían crimen, tenían las pruebas y un misterio que resolver. Charlotte no podría negarse, la Clave no podría negarse; este era un caso, sin duda, para Will y para Jem. Para ganarle la batalla al tiempo antes de la despedida, para llenarse de Gloria nefilim y convertirse en leyenda, para comerse el mundo, para investigar, para ser, para darle la espalda a la muerte, para vivir.

Sobre todo para vivir. Y vivir, y vivir.

* * *

a/n: sé que es un poco desvarío, y para colmo la chica termina muerta, pero aun así, ¿algún review?


End file.
